talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Boreal
One of the founders of Witch League, Nordwind Enchantress. Powerful and charming as a leader. She treats fellow witches kindly and enemies brutally, which earns her the name of heartless witch. She mad great efforts to assist Mao, the Witch Empress to manage the League, after succeeding in changing people's thoughts on witches, she started to help finding Mao's bound partner. For her overprotectiveness, Mao always called her babysitter. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Nordwind General * Title Attribute: Increase skill damage modifier of wind type characters in the party by 12%. Story of Resonance The Lonliest Cold When she was young, everything precious was taken from the witch. Her pain turned to fury, and the freezing wind took all her joy and sadness, stained her hands with blood and forced her to leave her home. But she didn’t regret this decision, she had to deal with the bad hand she’d been dealt her whole life, even when people called her an "evil witch without blood or tears" she didn’t mind... Nordwind Meets The Sun Facing a large-scale attack against her, she was prepared to fight to the death. Even if it meant she’d die there, her righteous spirit wouldn’t waver. But just at that time, Mao appeared and dealt with all her enemies easily, in an instant. Mao hoped that she could join them in their "Witch Protection" work to resist their fate. She may be known in legends as the "evil witch without blood or tears", but if you never have to face her in a fight, you’ll never know it. A witch-hunting expedition the likes of which had never been seen before, with over one hundred skilled and experienced witch hunters all wearing magic-proof armor surrounded Boreal. Boreal was trapped, and only able to fight to her last breath. Even though she didn’t have any hope of winning, even if the enemy would flow like a stream into her stronghold, she swore that she’d fight to the last moment and wouldn’t give in to her fate. This will to fight against an insurmountable force made the whole expeditionary force feel a chill, but she was clearly just one girl. All of a sudden, another girl appeared out of nowhere between Boreal and her enemy. This girl was delicate like a doll, and also looked mysterious, like a figure from a dream. But she didn’t appear to harbor any malicious intent. She appeared in front of Boreal’s blade, it looked like she was about to be killed along with Boreal’s enemies But, the sword stopped swinging. "Who are you, it’s dangerous here, quickly get out of here. " Everyone thought that she had gone crazy with blood lust, they didn’t expect her to keep her blade steady—— Boreal believed that she ought to face this danger alone, not drag innocents into it with her. That girl silently and casually unleashed her witch’s power. After a flash of white, all the enemies were lying on the floor. The noisy battleground had fallen silent. ""I’m the witch of the sun, I want to protect all other witches. My dream is to make a shelter where witches can live. " In an age where witches were seen as misfits and were treated cruelly and unjustly, Boreal knew that being able to say "witch protection" showed huge courage and principles. "Do you want to join me in protecting our own kind? " The northern wind that was originally supposed to stay silenced there forever, was illuminated by the sun; determining the wind’s future direction. Where there is no sun, there is no nordwind After being betrayed so many times, she was unable to completely trust Mao, there were too many evil witches out there and she was unable to judge whether Mao’s principles and ideas were a lie or not. Until one night, she found out that Mao was pitiful just like her. From this time on, she decided to become Mao's "shield" and protect her. Boreal, astounded by Mao’s idea and principles, decided to go with her. But Boreal had suffered too many painful betrayals, making her unable to trust this girl. In fact, there were many evil witches which possessed this kind of power and Boreal was unable to judge for herself whether this great idea of Mao’s was just another lie. But on their journey, after Boreal and Mao had saved more witches, and their party grew stronger, Boreal gradually noticed the attractive parts of her personality——her innocence, her inability to think overly complex thoughts, the way she’d get confused sometimes, her gentle nature, the way she treated every witch as family, the love she gave everyone. This girl made Boreal curious, her own personality seemed to have also been affected by her without her realizing it. She wanted to better understand Mao, and this sort of curiosity was an emotion that the cold and indifferent Boreal had never felt before. At night, Mao would often lock herself in her room and tell everyone not to disturb her. But one night, in order to learn about the truth, Boreal pushed open the door. The usually happy and optimistic, tenacious and persistent Mao was fast asleep in her room, she appeared to be as delicate as glass. Just looking at her expression, and hearing her cries and weeping as she slept was enough to know that she had been through a terrible experience. She was normally everyone’s support, the one who was responsible for this witch’s shelter, not even Boreal had expected such a powerful and strong person to reveal such weakness. "Mom..." Mao suddenly cried, getting Boreal moved. In fact, there wasn’t much difference between the two of them, they were both poor, pitiful people with nowhere else to go. Boreal felt ashamed of the guard that she had never let down before, she sat next to Mao, sitting there until she woke up, holding her the whole time like a real mother. It was from this day that she fully accepted Mao into her heart, the emotions that she had bottled up for so many years came flooding out, making her decide to become Mao’s ‘shield’, her protector. Category:Characters